Yew Geneologia
Summary Yew Geneologia is the sixteen-year old leader of the Three Cavaliers, bodyguards to Agnès Oblige, Pope of the Crystal Orthodoxy and the main protagonist of Bravely Second. Although he's excited to have the opportunity to serve under one of the heroes that saved the world, his plans are quickly derailed by the arrival of Kaiser Oblivion, who interrupted a peace treaty signing to kidnap Agnes. Despite Yew's best efforts, he is forced to watch helplessly as Oblivion abducts Agnes. By the time he awakens, the Glanz Empire has wiped out Eternia's forces and taken over Luxendarc. Undeterred, he obtains the help of two former Warriors of Light, Tiz Arrior and Edea Lee, as well as the mysterious Magnolia Arch, he sets out to rescue Agnès and restore peace to his homeland. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Yew Geneologia Origin: Bravely Second Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Member of the Crystalguard and the Three Musketeers, Six-Star Scholar, Warrior of Light, Leader of Agnès' Avengers, Captain of the Rubadub Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Can innately sense the player's intentions and occasional disapproval as well as the course the player intends to guide him in. Addresses the player directly during the battle against Providence), Additional abilities from the Asterisks including but not limited to: Expert Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Elemental Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Darkness Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low), Resurrection (Can revive downed allies), Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation via Time Magic and Bravely Second, Telekinesis, Summoning, Pain Manipulation, Life and Mana Absorption, Power Mimicry, Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation, Limited Reality Warping, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Sound Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death), Empathic Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Can control the embodiments of humanity's sins and inner nature), Power Nullification (Can completely nullify the damage component of any attack for short periods of time and prevent his opponents from casting verbal magic), Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Blinding, Seduction, and Poison, Can survive in extreme conditions (such as those of the Infernal Realm), Can analyze his opponents stats, skills, and weaknesses with a glance Attack Potency: Mountain level (Was powerful enough to be recognized by Braev Lee, Alternis Dim, and Agnès Oblige, but was swatted aside by Kaiser Oblivion.) Some of his attacks ignore conventional durability. | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Contributed to the defeat of Providence, the God of the Celestial Realm, which is a plane of existence above Luxendarc's infinite alternate realities. Providence attempted to delete the game's save files, which are entire timelines that are supported, defended, and reset by the player's power as a member of the Celestial Realm. Some of his attacks ignore conventional durability.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge cloud to ground lightning generated by magic spells and has fought on par with all of the Jobmasters, comparable to Magnolia Arch who can skip across the surface of the entire Moon in seconds) | Immeasurable (Battled Providence, who exists above the space and time of Luxendarc. The party's words and feelings resonated "across space and time" tor each the people of Luxendarc as well as Denys Geneologia, who had been flung into the far future) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, '''possibly '''higher (Can wear heavy armor and lift a variety of heavy weaponry or multiple weapons at once, but is noted to be one of the least physically-inclined members of the party) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class (His strength was recognized by Braev Lee and Alternis Dim) | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal (Contributed to the defeat of Providence) Durability: At least Mountain level (Tanked blows from Kaiser Oblivion, who was able to defeat Braev Lee and Alternis Dim) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Tanked attacks from Providence) Stamina: Very high (Has survived gauntlets of battle against powerful foes like the Jobmasters and helped to defeat Providence) Range: Extended melee range with weapons; much higher with magic Standard Equipment: A fencing sword, Various Asterisks and restorative items Intelligence: Gifted, possibly Genius. Yew has referred to himself as a "bookworm" and was a Straight-A student at the prestigious Al-Khampis Academy, graduating at the top of his class as a Six-Star Student. As a result, he is extremely proficient in the use of magic and quickly masters the use of the Asterisks. In addition, he has mastered a variety of weapons over the course of his adventures, but is most commonly depicted wielding a fencing sword. He is also responsible for analyzing his foes, discovering their weaknesses, and recording them for future reference in his journal. Weaknesses: Yew is somewhat insecure and lacking in confidence at times, Many of his skills and magic spells are reliant on his limited supply of MP. Bravely Second is reliant on SP, which cannot be refilled during battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Magic' *'Aeroja:' Yew conjures a massive twister to deal heavy Wind-elemental damage to all foes. *'Arise:' Yew instantly resuscitates an ally restoring them back to peak fighting strength. This spell can also instantly exorcise undead foes. *'Aspir:' Yew drains his opponent's magical energy to restore his own. *'Blizzaga:' Yew summons a blizzard to deal heavy Ice-elemental damage to all foes. *'Calm:' Yew temporarily nullifies the damage component of all attacks, including his own, making it impossible for him or his opponent to directly damage each other. *'Curaga:' Yew restores the health of himself and all his allies. *'Dark:' Yew deals massive amounts of Dark-elemental damage to all foes. *'Death:' A spell that instantly kills the target. *'Dispel:' Yew nullifies all special barriers and enchantments his opponent currently has. *'Esunaga:' Yew removes all status ailments from himself and his allies. *'Fate:' Yew causes the target to fall in love with him, removing their will to fight in the process. *'Fear:' Yew induces terror in his opponents to make them panic. *'Firaga:' Yew casts a fireball that deals heavy Fire-elemental damage to all foes. *'Graviga:' Yew crushes his opponent by greatly increasing the force of gravity around them. *'Hastega:' Yew greatly speeds up time around himself and his allies, greatly increasing their effective speed. *'Holy:' Yew smites his opponent with a burst of holy energy. *'Meteor:' Yew calls down a storm of shooting stars to deal heavy non-elemental damage to all targets. *'Quaga:' Yew starts an earthquake to deal heavy Earth-elemental damage to all foes. *'Reflect:' Yew casts a barrier that causes all magic used on the target to be reflected (i.e. if Yew casted it on himself, all magic would be sent back to his opponent, but if he casts it on his target, all magic cast on them would be sent to him). *'Reraise:' Yew casts an enchantment that resurrects him should he fall in battle. *'Slowga:' Yew slows down time around his opponents, greatly lowering their effective speed. *'Stop:' Yew stops time around a single target, leaving them helpless. *'Thundaga:' Yew conjures a thunderstorm to deal heavy Lightning-elemental damage to all foes. *'Veilga:' Yew blurs his movements and those of his allies, making him much harder to hit with physical attacks. 'Summons' Summons are powerful entities Yew and his friends can summon to deal incredible amounts of elemental damage and temporarily increase their stats. In addition, all of their attacks completely bypass Attack Reflection abilities. *'Girtablulu:' Summons an enormous scorpion to deal great amounts of Earth-elemental damage and quadruples his physical defense. *'Hraesvelgr:' Summons a wind demon similar in shape to a fighter jet to devastate the area with massive tornado before quadrupling his speed and evasion rates. *'Zilsudra's Sin:' Summons the spirit of a drowned goddess to flood the area with a great deluge to crush and drown opponents as well as quadrupling his magical defense. *'Promethean Fire:' Summons a fire demon in the shape of a phantom train to blast all foes with hellfire, quadrupling his physical attack power in the process. Deals Fire-elemental damage. *'Deus Ex:' Summons a giant automaton that blasts his foes with lightning, quadrupling his magical attack power. Deals Lightning-elemental damage. *'Susanoo:' Summons an enormous giant to cleave his foes in half with a giant sword (which takes the form of a power plant tower) to deal massive non-elemental damage to all foes and raises his chances of dealing critical damage immensely. *'Charybdis:' Yew summons a fleet of ghost ships that bind his targets with dozens of phantasmal chains. *'Amaterasu:' Summons the embodiment of light itself to heal the wounds of all allies, ignoring abilities that would prevent healing. 'Skills' *'Berserk:' Yew enters a berserk state, greatly increasing his physical power while stripping him of reason. *'Bone Crush:' Yew instantly smashes the bones in his opponent's body, dealing damage proportionate to the wounds they have already sustained. *'Defang:' Yew attacks his opponent with a special physical strike that significantly lowers his opponent's physical strength. *'Default:' Yew enters a defensive stance that creates a barrier in front of him that greatly reduces the effectiveness of an incoming attack. *'Eradication:' Yew uses a special rite that can instantly kill all targets, ignoring resistance to instant death, but relies primarily on luck to activate. *'Examine:' Yew analyzes the target to discover their weaknesses and what type of creature they are. *'Free Lunch:' Yew temporarily eliminates the cost of his MP-reliant attacks for a brief period of time. *'Full/Low Leverage:' Yew doubles or halves the damage dealt as well as the cost for all abilities. *'Harpoon:' An enhanced physical attack that completely bypasses the target's physical defenses. *'Minus Strike:' Yew deals a wicked slash that inflicts damage equivalent to the wounds he has already sustained. *'Nothing Ventured:' Yew enters a defensive stance that halves the damage of an incoming attack before retaliating for double the damage of his normal strikes. *'Mimic:' Yew copies the last ability used in the fight, whether it was his own or someone else's without incurring the costs of using that ability. *'Piestorm:' Yew throws four specially made pies that lower the target's attack power and defense on hit. *'Purrfect Stance:' Yew enters a cat-like stance that raise his physical attack and defense to their limits. *'Pressure Point:' A martial arts technique that allow Yew to ignore conventional durability by striking special pressure points, bypassing any barriers, obstructions, and defense modifiers in the process. *'Qigong Wave:' Another martial arts technique that allow Yew to fire a burst of Chi energy that bypasses enemy guards. *'Possession:' Yew possesses his target but remains able to use all of his skills and abilities. *'Scale Strip:' Yew uses a special physical attack that strips away his opponent's defenses and armor. *'Shin Smash:' Yew crushes his opponent's shin, lowering their speed in the process. *'Spell Sword:' Yew enchants his sword with Black Magic, allowing him to damage foes with elemental magic, petrification, if not outright instant death with his regular attacks. *'Skull Bash:' Yew batters his opponent's skull to impede their mental faculties and thus reduce the effectiveness of technical skills like magic. *'Sonnenblume:' Yew bends space so that slower characters will strike first and vice versa. *'Soul Mirror:' Yew erects a barrier that reflects all physical attacks back at their owners. *'Steal Life/Mind:' Yew pilfers his opponent's life or mental energy respectively, healing himself based on how much he stole. *'Torrent:' Yew rapidly cuts his opponent to pieces with water-imbued attacks, dealing sixteen hits in an instant. *'Undo:' Yew undoes the effects of what happened in the last round of combat, reversing changes to health, magical energy, stat changes, or the effects of actions the target incurred. **'Undo Trois:' Yew undoes everything that happened in the last three rounds of combat. 'Passive Skills' *'Adrenaline Rush:' Yew's physical attack and defense rise significantly should he be pushed into a corner. *'Anti-Magic:' Yew's magical defense is greatly increased after being struck by an enemy magical attack. *'Auto-Undo:' Yew is able to automatically undo any changes to his health or mana *'Blind Immunity:' Yew is immune to being blinded by special effects. *'Charm Immunity:' Yew is immune to mind manipulation abilities that involve charming and seduction. *'Confusion Immunity:' Yew is immune to mental interference that would confuse him. *'Ectoplasm:' Yew is able to exist as a ghost should he somehow be killed, allowing him to continue casting spells while remaining completely intangible. *'MP Free in a Pinch:' Yew's MP Costs are lowered to zero when he's hard-pressed. *'Obliterate:' Yew instantly kills any opponent or target that would otherwise be easily defeated by him. *'Paralysis Immunity:' Yew is immune to being paralyzed by special effects. *'Poison Immunity:' Yew is immune to being poisoned. *'Pierce M. Defense:' Yew is able to completely ignore his opponent's resistance to magic. *'Savage Beast:' Should Yew be driven completely berserk, he'll be able to use his physical skills without the normal cost incurred by them. *'Slow Parry:' Yew is able to automatically slow down time around foes who manage to strike him. *'Slow and Steady:' Yew's speed is drastically increased after guarding against an enemy attack with Default. *'Stop Immunity:' Yew is immune to time stopping abilities. *'Time Slip:' Yew is able to return the battle back to the way it started if he is somehow defeated, but this only works once per fight. Other Skills * Bravely Second: Yew stops time all around him for short period of time, leaving him and his allies free to attack as they please. This bypasses resistance to time stop and allows Yew to deal far more damage than he would be able to normally. * Summon Friend: Yew summons an alternate version of himself or one of his allies into the fray to help him in combat. Key: Early Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bravely Default Category:Final Fantasy Category:Nintendo Category:Square Enix Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Concept Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Sound Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1